Tout s'arrangera
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: " Je t'interdis de tomber amoureuse de moi -Pourquoi ? -Parce que je te briserais le cœur. " Michigan, 1984.


_Hello !_

 _Je vous propose un petit retour dans le temps._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture..._

* * *

 **21 Mars 1984,  
** **01h30.**

Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Tous les trois. Ils étaient entourés d'une cinquantaine d'autres étudiants mais ils n'étaient qu'à trois, dans leur monde. Ils avaient dansé. Ils avaient bu. Ils avaient ri. Beaucoup. Un trio infernal. House n'avait cassé que deux lampes ce soir-là. Bryan, celui avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups, n'avait renversé qu'un verre ou deux. Et Cuddy… avait réussi à les faire rentrer chez elle sans trop d'encombre. Ils étaient, tous les trois, allongés par terre dans son salon. Elle avait appuyé sa tête contre le canapé, les jambes étendues. Bryan s'était assis à sa gauche, les genoux remontés. Et House était allongé de tout son long, la tête sur les cuisses de son hôte. Les aiguilles tournaient, les heures passaient et le plus jeune mit fin à la soirée.

- _Tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux_ , proposa-t-elle.

- _Et moi j'dormirais où ?_ Se vexa House.

- _Tu rentres chez toi._

 _-Pourquoi lui…_

 _-Merci Lisa_ , coupa l'étudiant aux yeux verts _. Je vais rentrer._

Bryan se redressa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Cuddy.

- _A demain._

Il tapa ensuite dans la main de son ami avant de s'éloigner dans l'entrée, les laissant seuls. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se concentra sur sa main qui était emprisonnée par celle de House. Il avait les yeux fixés au plafond alors qu'elle se faisait un plaisir d'observer le moindre mouvement de son visage.

- _Je n'vais pas tarder non plus_ , murmura House.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre en regardant les siennes.

- _House ?_

 _-Hum ?_

- _Embrasse-moi._

Il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

 _-Non._

 _-Pourquoi_ ? S'offusqua-t-elle quand elle le vit se redresser.

- _Tu risquerais de tomber amoureuse._

Elle haussa un sourcil et il l'imita.

- _Tu embrasses si bien que ça ?_

Il ne répondit pas mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. L'intensité de son regard la troublait à chaque fois qu'elle s'y plongeait. Il était si fort, si puissant, et pourtant, elle y lisait une douceur sans égal.

- _Je t'interdis de tomber amoureuse de moi,_ reprit-il en l'avertissant de son index.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Il jouait avec ses doigts avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

- _Parce que je te briserais le cœur._

Elle déglutit difficilement et baissa finalement la tête. Son cœur se brisait déjà. Elle n'était pas encore tomber pour lui, mais l'ambiguïté de leur relation lui avait laissé croire que cela serait inévitable. House embrassa sa main, signe que rien ne devait changer pour autant. Il réussit à lui arracher un sourire et à faire naître quelques étoiles dans ses yeux clairs.

- _Et toi ?_

 _-Moi quoi ?_ demanda-t-il en caressant sa peau.

- _Tu n'as pas peur de tomber amoureux de moi ?_

 _-Aucun risque._

Elle se redressa et essaya de ne pas trop le fusiller du regard.

- _Comment je dois le prendre ?!_

Il avait délaissé sa main et s'était éloigné. Non pas physiquement, mais la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés venait d'éclater. Il haussa simplement les épaules avant de retourner défier son regard.

- _C'est pas mon genre_ , finit-il par répondre.

- _Tu n'es jamais…_

 _-Non_ , coupa-t-il simplement.

Son ton n'avait pas été froid. Son regard glissa le long de son corps et s'arrêta sur ses mains. Il attrapa ses doigts et les entrelaça aux siens. Elle l'observa faire, son air concentré peint sur son visage.

- _A demain._

Il délaissa sa main et s'enfuit vers la porte sans même lui lancer un dernier regard.

...

 **25 Mars 1984,**  
 **20h45.**

L'équipe noir courait après l'un des joueurs rouge, porteur du ballon. La fin du décompte approchait. Le public suivait la scène avec attention et encourageait la course. Mais l'arbitre siffla un arrêt de jeu. Un étudiant, qui visiblement ne marchait pas droit, avait fait irruption sur le terrain.

- _House_ , reconnut Cuddy alors qu'elle était assise dans le public.

Il parlait à l'arbitre qui essayait tant bien que mal de le faire sortir du terrain. L'action avait été coupée et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les autres supporters se mettent à s'énerver. Elle sauta des gradins et couru vers son voisin d'endocrinologie.

- _Sortez du terrain_ , ordonna l'arbitre.

- _House, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et continua à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle attrapa sa veste de ses deux mains et le tira vers elle. Elle fit signe à l'autre homme qu'elle s'en occupait et il se contenta d'hocher la tête, content de pouvoir relancer la partie.

- _Suis-moi_ , reprit-elle en le faisant traversé la pelouse.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment.

- _Tu crois qu'il ne t'en voudra pas ?_ marmonna-t-il.

- _De qui tu parles ?_

Il rit.

- _Bryan. Tu l'abandonnes en plein rendez-vous pour me retrouver._

Elle s'arrêta et le lâcha. Il grimaça mais avança seul. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et remarqua Bryan qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux. Elle chercha à s'expliquer mais il lui fit signe d'y aller, un sourire peint sur le visage. Elle soupira et lui rendit son sourire. Elle se détourna ensuite et chercha House du regard. Il avait continué seul et était entré dans le bâtiment. Elle accourut.

- _House ?_

 _-Là !_

Elle avança et le découvrit à moitié allongé au sol. Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir à sa gauche, le dos contre le mur.

- _Combien de verres tu as bu ?_

 _-J'sais pas… Trois ou quatre,_ grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

 _-Cinq ?_ insista-t-elle.

- _Peut-être six en fait_ , rajouta-t-il en réfléchissant.

Il avait froncé les sourcils et il releva la tête vers elle quand elle soupira. Il s'appuya sur ses avants bras pour se redresser et se mettre lui aussi contre le mur, calant son épaule contre la sienne. Il avait ses jambes allongées alors qu'elle avait relevé ses genoux vers le haut. Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle était énervée et il était… à moitié saoul.

- _Comment ça s'passe avec Bryan ?_ relança-t-il alors qu'elle fermait les yeux d'agacement.

- _C'était bien, jusqu'à ce que tu débarques._

Il plissa les yeux et elle maintient son regard.

- _C'est toi qui as accouru vers moi en me voyant à l'autre bout du terrain._

 _-Parce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu te faire bouger._

Il haussa un sourcil.

- _Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi_ , grogna-t-il.

- _Bien sûr que si. La preuve, tu es là._

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Il posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur avant de fermer les yeux, abandonnant la bataille. Son odeur fruitée flottait jusqu'à ses narines et l'envie de la serrer contre lui devint de plus en plus forte. Il passait son temps avec elle et même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, il avait du mal à la faire sortir de ses pensées. Cette chevelure brune, ses lèvres rouges, sa peau claire, ses yeux gris…

- _Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous_ , dit-elle, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Il ouvrit un œil. Puis le deuxième et se tourna un peu plus vers elle.

- _Avec Bryan_ , expliqua-t-elle. _On est amis, c'est tout_.

Il la jugea un moment, les sourcils froncés. Elle posa à son tour la tête contre le mur, prenant une posture plus droite.

- _Il est au courant ? Parce qu'il m'a dit…_

 _-Je sais_ , le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. _Il voulait t'énerver._

House se renfrogna. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais un brouhaha l'interrompit. Les joueurs rejoignaient les vestiaires en fêtant leur victoire. Le couloir devint trop petit pour tout ce monde et Cuddy aida House à se relever. Elle dut le plaquer au mur pour le maintenir droit. Il grimaça et elle passa son bras sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Ils se firent bousculer une fois mais ils restèrent sur leurs jambes et quittèrent le gymnase.

...

 **28 Mars 1984,**  
 **21h30.**

- _J'ai oublié mon écharpe dans la salle ce matin_ , soupira l'étudiante.

- _Tu veux qu'on aille la récupérer ?_ Proposa House.

Elle vérifia sa montre et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- _J'irai demain. Ça doit être fermé vu l'heure qu'il est._

Bryan et House échangèrent un regard amusé. Ce dernier sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et le fit sauter en l'air avant de le rattraper.

- _C'n'est pas un problème._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- _Comment t'as eu ça ?_

 _-Blue est presque devenu un ami_ , railla celui aux yeux verts.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie mais la jeune femme les arrêta en tirant leurs bras.

- _Blue ?_

 _-Le concierge_ , expliqua House.

- _Je sais qui est Blue_ , reprit-elle en le frappant. _Et il n'est certainement pas amis avec l'un d'entre vous._

 _-Ok, on a peut-être exagéré le terme d'amis…_

 _-Vous lui avez voler ses clés ?_ Coupa Cuddy.

- _Empruntées_ , renchérit Bryan. _On lui rendra avant même qu'il ne se réveille._

Elle fronça les sourcils, embêtée.

- _On rentre, on récupère ton écharpe et on sort. On n'fait rien de mal !_

Elle hésita mais ils la tirèrent avec eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment. Devant l'entrée, Cuddy regardait autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne les verrait. Ils entrèrent, filèrent récupérer le tissu noir auquel elle tenait tant et elle fut satisfaite quand ils refermèrent doucement la porte de la salle de cours. Naïvement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais c'était sans compter sur House qui s'éclipsa vers les bureaux.

- _Où tu vas ?_

Il fit un signe de tête à son ami et ce dernier embarqua la jeune brunette à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle lui interdit d'ouvrir cette porte. Et n'importe quelle autre porte d'ailleurs. Mais il ne l'écouta pas. L'avait-il jamais écouté ? Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et s'infiltra dans le bureau du Doyen. Lui connaissait la pièce, il y avait déjà été convoqué un bon nombre de fois. Pour elle, se fut une découverte dont elle se serait bien passée…

...

 **28 Mars 1984,**  
 **23h30.**

Elle tournait en rond, ses talons frappait le sol d'une façon insupportable. Elle se passait inlassablement les mains dans les cheveux, se massant le crâne en soupirant.

- _Il va nous virer._

Ils soupirèrent.

- _Avec ton idée complètement idiote_ , lui cracha-t-elle avec un regard noir.

Elle fit encore un tour mais l'entendit murmurer :

- _C'était aussi l'idée de Bryan._

Celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude et elle se retourna vers eux.

 _-Et il ne va pas te virer_ , se défendit le plus vieux, en lui accordant un court regard où elle ne put se plonger.

- _Ouais ! Ton dossier est blanc comme neige. Et tu n'as que des bonnes notes. Tout s'arrangera._

 _-Bryan, rentre chez toi_ , soupira-t-elle en le coupant.

Il fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec son ami. Le Doyen les avait surpris dans son bureau, bien sûrs qu'ils allaient être renvoyés !

 _-Je n'aimerais pas que tu sois témoin du meurtre que je vais commettre,_ reprit-elle.

Elle fusilla House du regard et il le lui rendit. L'autre étudiant se leva et voulu s'approcher d'elle mais elle leva une main dans sa direction.

- _N'en fais pas trop non plus_ , lui conseilla-t-elle.

Mais il sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle lui en voulait à lui aussi mais, à la différence de House, sa culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Et son regard doux faisait qu'elle était incapable de lui en vouloir. Elle attendit qu'il quitte l'appartement pour se tourner vers l'autre homme qui attendait patiemment son heure.

- _Courage mec !_ Entendirent-ils avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Les deux étudiants s'affrontèrent du regard. Il finit par se lever pour qu'ils soient face à face. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était boudeuse mais furieuse, ce qui ne lui fit pas peur, au contraire. Il la trouvait terriblement attirante. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de le lui dire.

- _Pourquoi tu t'sens toujours obligé de provoquer des catastrophes ? On passait une très bonne soirée, pourquoi tu veux toujours exagérer, tu n'peux pas te contenter d'un bon moment, faut que tu fasses tout foirer._

Elle continua son monologue qui entra dans une oreille du jeune étudiant et qui ressortait aussitôt par l'autre. Il l'observa tourner en rond dans son salon. Ses joues devenaient rouges de colère. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs quand elle croisait son regard. Elle se passait la main dans les cheveux et ce fut le coup de grâce :

- _J'aime quand tu t'énerves._

Elle se retourna vers lui, sans finir sa phrase. Elle lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur.

- _Arrête ça._

 _-Je n'ai pas écouté le moindre mot de ce que tu viens dire. Mais je t'en prie, continue,_ poursuit-il. _J'adore te voir t'énerver._

 _-Va te faire voir_.

Elle souffla et appuya son épaule contre le mur, reprenant son calme. Elle l'entendit s'approcher mais elle ne se tourna pas. Elle sentit sa main se poser dans son dos et une vague de chaleur l'envahit.

- _T'inquiète pas. Je ferai ce qu'il faut._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_ Attaqua-t-elle.

Il attendit un instant en plissant les yeux.

 _-Je n'sais pas encore,_ railla-t-il.

Elle soupira en baissant la tête.

- _Mais je trouverai,_ reprit-il sérieusement.

Elle lui accorda un regard en coin et elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi détaché que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il allait arranger ça. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'obligeant à lever le menton pour l'affronter. Son bassin était pressé contre son bas-ventre. La température grimpa d'un coup. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle voulut baisser la tête mais son regard était bloqué dans le sien. Incapable de bouger, elle vit son regard bleu dévier vers ses lèvres.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Suffoqua-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais l'empêchait de se coller encore plus à elle. Bien qu'il le soit déjà trop. House baissa la tête sur son torse. Il attrapa sa main et la plaqua au mur, à hauteur de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Bon Dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle secoua la tête alors que son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine.

- _Non…_

Il releva le regard et plongea dans le sien. Il devinait, dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, son souffle, qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces « non » qui n'en n'étaient pas un. Comme les femmes pouvaient être compliquées. House approcha sa tête pour qu'il ne reste plus que quelques petits centimètres entre leurs lèvres. Il attendit sa réaction, elle ne bougea pas. Il ne sentait même pas son souffle, elle avait coupé sa respiration. Il patienta, immobile. Et finalement, se fut elle qui pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle passa sa main libre dans sa nuque, pour enfin caresser ses cheveux. Mais il l'immobilisa et colla sa deuxième main au mur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, incapable de bouger autre chose que sa tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Il pressa tout son corps contre le sien en l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Elle grogna quand elle se retrouva incapable d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui puisqu'il ne lâchait pas ses mains. Le coin de ses lèvres se rehaussa et il échangea un regard rieur avec sa belle. Oh oui, elle était belle, sa prisonnière. Il remonta ses mains juste au-dessus de sa tête et réussi à maintenir ses deux poignets d'une seule main. Il fit ainsi glisser ses doigts sur son visage, rapprochant son visage du sien pour sceller une fois de plus leurs lèvres. Il embrassa ensuite son cou et sa main descendit vers son ventre plat. Il passa sous le tissu et le fit remonter. Son regard était brûlant. Il la lâcha pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser du débardeur et, une fois fait, elle s'enroula autour de lui. Ses bras sur ses épaules et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle leva la jambe et, quand il attrapa sa cuisse, elle l'enferma entre ses deux jambes, décollant du sol. Il l'embrassa, encore et encore. Il la mena jusqu'à la chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Il délaissa ses lèvres pour s'aventurer sur tout le reste de son corps. Alors qu'il embrassait ses flancs elle massait son crâne de ses doigts, démêlant ses cheveux bruns. Elle fixa son regard au plafond et, entre deux gémissements, réalisa que ses sentiments prenaient un peu trop d'ampleur. Ses baisers, sa peau, son odeur, elle était beaucoup trop bien, là, sous son corps, entre ses bras.

- _Tu me l'as interdit, House_ , souffla-t-elle doucement. _Mais tu ne m'aides pas, là._

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard inquiet. Leur relation était plus ambigüe que jamais. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la tension érotique qui s'installait lorsqu'ils se regardaient. Non, il y avait là une tension encore plus forte. Où les sentiments commençaient à naître alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Il l'avait prévenue pourtant. Mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Il déglutit difficilement quand il la vit se mordiller la lèvre. Elle était tellement désirable. Elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Et il avait peur de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait déjà.

- _Tu veux que j'arrête ?_ demanda-t-il en délaissant sa peau.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- _Je te tuerais si tu me laissais comme ça._

Il rit et vint lui voler un baiser. Il laissa ses mains la caresser, faire vibrer la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il embrassa son cou, son épaule, puis descendit jusqu'à son nombril et plus bas encore…

...

 **29 Mars 1984,**  
 **02h00.**

Leurs corps chauds ne se touchaient plus. Allongés côte à côte, ils attendaient que leurs rythmes cardiaques diminuent, lentement. House tourna la tête vers elle, qui ne le regardait pas.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

Elle leva son regard clair vers lui. Elle tenta de lui sourire mais il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas cet éclat de joie dans son regard.

- _Rien._

Le visage de l'étudiant s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas quand elle lui mentait.

- _Je t'imaginais plus câline_ , murmura-t-il d'une voix relativement douce.

Elle rit et là, il vit les petites étincelles dans ses yeux. Aussitôt, il se détendit, un fin rictus étira même ses lèvres.

- _Je le suis d'habitude._

 _-Alors pourquoi tu…_

La tête sur l'oreiller, Cuddy passa une jambe sur celles de son amant. Elle l'embrassa et colla son corps au sien. Ses mains de pianiste se remirent aussitôt à courir sur sa peau.

- _Parce que j'avais des limites à ne pas franchir_ , expliqua-t-elle en séparant à peine leurs visages. _Mais on vient de tout bousiller._

 _-Des limites_? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle dut attendre de longues secondes avant que l'ampoule s'allume au-dessus de la tête du jeune étudiant. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- _Oh…_ souffla-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle reposa sa tête à côté de celle de l'étudiant.

- _Je m'en remettrai, ne t'en fais pas_ , dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Il se pinça les lèvres. Il n'en avait aucun doute, elle s'en remettrait. Elle était belle et sacrement intelligente. Elle l'oubliera. Mais ce qui l'effrayait, c'est que lui, ne l'oublie pas. Les traits fins de son visage, son rire cristallin, son regard envoûtant, et maintenant qu'il connaissait le goût de ses lèvres, le goût de sa peau… Il avait franchi les limites lui-aussi. Il lui avait interdit d'être amoureuse, et le voilà, avec des sentiments beaucoup trop encombrants dans la poitrine. Il croisa son regard pétillant. Non, il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre…

...

 **29 Mars 1984,**  
 **08h30.**

Le soleil rayonnait sur le Michigan. Les trois étudiants étaient installés dans la salle d'attente. Le stress était présent en chacun d'eux, mais certains le cachaient mieux que d'autres.

- _Gregory House_ , appela l'assistante. _Monsieur Henderson va vous recevoir._

L'étudiant échangea un regard avec ses amis avant de se lever et d'entrer dans le bureau dans lequel ils avaient été repérés cette nuit. Cuddy soupira quand sa silhouette disparut derrière la grande porte en bois. Elle baissa la tête et Bryan vint poser une main réconfortante dans son dos.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, s'il a dit qu'il s'en occupe, c'est qu'il…_

 _-House est un con_ , coupa-t-elle. _Jamais le Doyen ne laissera passer ça. Il avait la tête dans ses dossiers !_

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et plongea dans son regard vert. Il pouvait y lire toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Il haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. Il silence les enveloppa et ils laissèrent le stress les ronger de l'intérieur.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on…_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard perdu dans le vide.

 _-On trouvera une autre fac._

 _-Ils ne voudront pas de nous._

 _-Une erreur, Lisa. Une seule. Tu es brillante !_

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, elle aimerait pouvoir le croire.

- _House est brillant_ , contra-t-elle.

Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- _Ouais… En fait c'est surtout moi qui devrait avoir peur._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et posa une main sur son bras, réconfortante. Il rit et elle lui sourit avant de poser son front contre son épaule. A quelques mètres, la grande porte s'ouvrit et l'étudiant à la chemise presque repassée sortit du bureau du Doyen. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui se levèrent quand il avança vers eux, le visage impassible.

- _Je suis désolé,_ fit-il doucement _. J'ai fait au mieux, mais…_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux alors que ses jambes menaçaient de la laisser s'écrouler. Elle voyait son avenir filer entre ses doigts.

- _House…_

Il releva la tête pour affronter son regard, fier.

- _Je suis renvoyé._

Elle baissa la tête et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle avait peur. De partir. De rester. Qu'il parte. Elle aurait voulu se caler dans ses bras musclés, sentir son cœur battre contre sa peau. Elle voulut se noyer dans son regard mais on l'arrêta.

- _Lisa Cuddy et Bryan Anderson_ , appela l'assistante. _Il vous attend._

Tous les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Cuddy détacha à contre cœur son regard de celui de l'étudiant.

- _Ensemble ?_

Elle hocha la tête et les pria d'entrer dans le bureau. La jeune femme passa une main sur le torse de celui qui avait été son amant cette nuit. Cette caresse fut aussi plaisante que douloureuse. House les suivit du regard et baissa la tête quand ils disparurent de son champ de vision.

...

 **29 Mars 1984,**  
 **10h15.**

- _J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça !_ Cria Cuddy en entrant dans l'appartement de l'étudiant.

House se tourna vers elle mais son visage n'exprima aucune émotion. La jeune femme vint se placer face à lui et planta son index sur son torse.

- _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_

 _-Je t'avais dit que j'arrangerai tout._

Il dégagea son doigt accusateur de son buste et voulu se détourner mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle ancra son regard clair dans le sien et il se retrouva incapable de s'en défaire. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- _T'avais l'intention de nous le dire ?_ reprit-elle, calmement mais fermement.

- _Où est…_

 _-En bas_ , coupa-t-elle rapidement.

En sortant de chez le Doyen, ils avaient foncé rejoindre House dans son appartement et elle avait demandé à Bryan de les laisser seuls, un moment. Il avait bien entendu accepté, il ressentait plus que quiconque le lien qui unissait ces deux étudiants. Cuddy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-T'allais me le dire ?_

House haussa les épaules.

- _J'espérais pouvoir quitter le campus avant que vous ayez fini_ , avoua-t-il en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Mais elle n'était pas impressionnée. Elle était blessée. Par ses mots. Par ce qui allait se passer, les jours, les mois suivants.

- _Alors, t'allais partir comme ça ? Sans nous dire au revoir ?_ s'énerva-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux et se tourna, la laissant bouillir dans son dos.

- _Henderson nous a dit que tu avais avoué être l'unique responsable. Il nous garde à l'œil mais rien ne sera dans notre dossier. Mais on est autant coupables que toi, House… J'aurais dû t'interdire d'y aller. Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté_ , souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur son front. _Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Et maintenant… Tu vas partir_ , sa voix chancela légèrement. _T'allais partir sans même qu'on ait eu le temps de te dire merci ?_

Il soupira et continua à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il ne voulait pas de remerciements.

- _T'allais partir sans me dire au revoir_ , murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue, elle avait parlé si bas. Ce n'était censée n'être qu'une pensée… Il se retourna et elle plongea aussitôt dans son regard azur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'y noyer le lendemain, ni les jours suivants. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle arrêta de respirer pour mieux contrôler l'expression de son visage.

- _Ça aurait été plus simple…_

Elle plissa les yeux, lui montrant son mécontentement, avant de baisser la tête.

- _Moins douloureux_ , reprit-il en s'approchant encore. _Pour toi._

Cette fois-ci, elle le fusilla du regard et le repoussa d'un geste de bras.

- _Parce que toi, ça n'te fais rien ?!_ Explosa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules alors que son cœur était aussi serré que celui de la belle étudiante. Mais c'était tellement plus simple de faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Cacher la douleur pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il voulut lui relever la tête mais encore une fois elle le repoussa. Il mit alors son sac sur son épaule et se détourna vers la sortie.

- _House !_ appela-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'appartement.

Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de la voir foncer sur lui.

- _Tu n'm'auras pas comme ça._

Elle captura ses lèvres et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Le sac s'écrasa au sol quand il posa ses mains sur son corps pour la presser contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne ressentait rien. Elle le connaissait, sa façon de la regarder, de la protéger. Ce jour-là plus que les autres. A bout de souffle, elle dut défaire sa prise mais posa son front contre le sien. Elle attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux pour se laisser une nouvelle fois bercée par son regard bleu. Elle aimait sentir son souffle sur son visage et son odeur dans ses narines.

- _Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à mon arrêt de bus ?_ murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il parut surpris de sa réponse mais il hocha la tête. Ils n'aimaient pas les adieux. Les scènes larmoyantes où les cœurs se déchiraient. Même si c'était ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il ne fallait pas prolonger la douleur. Il pressa fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, effleurant une dernière fois celui de la jeune femme.

- _On se reverra ?_

Elle avait parlé vite, sans réfléchir. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

- _Quand tu travailleras pour moi_ , se moqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle laissa s'échapper un rire et lui adressa un regard charmeur quand il lui sourit. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et elle cessa de respirer. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne l'accompagnait pas. Cela aurait été inutile. Parce que ce n'était pas la présence qu'ils prolongeaient, mais les adieux. Il s'éloigna sans prolonger le contact visuel, c'était plus simple. Moins douloureux, comme il se plaisait à dire. Elle n'était pas forcément d'accord. Parce que là, elle souffrait énormément. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa au sol, dans cet appartement silencieux. 

* * *

_En relisant, je me suis rendue compte qu'_ _un léger indice  
_ _sur le prochain OS y était dissimulé. Oups ?_

 _En attendant, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Ciao !_


End file.
